


Sunlight

by PocketProtector



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Survivor Guilt, Two Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketProtector/pseuds/PocketProtector
Summary: Cassandra didn't listen to Zhan Tiri's suggestion and no one stopped Rapunzel from fulfilling her destiny. That destiny's fulfillment destroyed more than it restored. (Cass-centric) (Originally posted on my account on fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot what if set at the end of Season 2. Instrumental soundtrack I recommend listening to (on repeat!) while reading this is "Rue's Farewell" by James Newton Howard. Enjoy!

Rapunzel was dead.

The princess of light was no more. No matter how many times the group repeated that fact in their minds it still didn’t seem possible.

The crown princess had been a beacon of healing light to all. Warm, merciful, kind, caring, and strong. Always the embodiment of the sundrop, the princess shone in all she did and in the lives of all she touched. The future with her as Corona’s queen once brought hope abundant to the people… but now that hope lay dead in a box carried on the shoulders of her friends.

The person Cassandra’s whole life had revolved around, her best friend and sister, was now gone. She’d made a promise to protect her. A solemn _vow_. Not only to the king, but to herself. And to Rapunzel. And she’d failed. Her meaningless promise lay shattered with the princess inside her makeshift coffin.

Meaningless. That was the word for everything. This whole journey, these past three years, Cass’ future… it all seemed so meaningless now. They’d accomplished what they’d set out to do, yes. The powers of the moonstone and the sundrop were no longer within anyone’s reach.

As adult and child alike came out of their shops and homes to line the streets to watch their procession to the castle, Cassandra reminded herself of that fact as well. Though they all grieved the princess’ passing, her death had not been in vain. Rapunzel had completed her mission. They were returning victorious in that.

Cass tried to keep her blood-shot gaze locked on the castle gates looming ahead of them as they walked. She wouldn’t dare look any of her neighbors in the eye. Yet through the dozens of guards that had fallen in line around them at the kingdom’s border, the mourners filled her peripheral vision. Flowers, much like the large bouquet the guards had placed atop the princess’ coffin, were laid by every person along the cobblestone road as they passed. Many didn’t return to their feet after laying their offering.

The steady rhythm of the guard’s boots on the pavement did nothing to muffle the people’s grieving wails in her ears nor the screams in her heart. The citizens knew nothing of her sworn duty to the princess, yet Cass felt as though each lifted wail were directed at her. _You did this!_ _It should've been you!_

Cassandra’s hands grew slick within her gloves as they at last passed under the archway and into the palace’s courtyard. She readjusted her grasp on the handle and underside of the wooden coffin, slightly rolling her armor-less shoulder under the weight. She felt Eugene do the same on the opposite side but the two other bearers at their backs—Lance and Hook foot—remained still and stoic. The two turned their grief and guilt inward—like her. If they carried any guilt that was. She hoped they didn’t. The responsibility for this rested solely on her. Cass _knew_ this was her fault, but she worried that Eugene especially was placing the blame where it didn’t belong. And she hadn’t exactly helped with that.

Once they’d left the dark kingdom— Rapunzel’s fragmented body in his arms— he hadn’t uttered a single word. Unlike Cass, Eugene had a steady, silent flow of tears streaming down his cheeks since they’d exited the dark castle. The tears he’d shed inside the castle had not been so silent. The tears they’d both shed…

Even when Cass had told him they needed to wrap her body, the prince had remained still and unresponsive. Just continued to cling desperately to his girlfriend’s body. He clung all the more when she tried to pry Rapunzel from him.

Cass had shaken him by the collar of his jacket then. She’d yelled in his face, “For once in your life, Fitzherbert, focus on someone other than yourself and do something useful!”

Lance and Adira had to pry her off as she pulled her arm back to knock some sense into him. They scolded her for her outburst but she’d shoved them away and stalked off to build the coffin from remains of their smashed caravan.

She hadn’t regretted the words until now.

Though Cass hadn’t outright blamed the former thief for Rapunzel’s death, the feeling had been there. After all, he and Rapunzel had plans to be married. As her future life partner, he had a duty to take care of her. But he’d failed to keep her safe too. Neither of them had been of any use once Rapunzel had taken the moonstone.

The feeling of impending doom had weighed heavily upon all of their group the closer they’d gotten to the dark kingdom. But it’d been shrieking at Cass and Eugene inside that room. And they’d stood there like fools and done nothing. They’d _let_ her die.

It hadn’t been a gentle passing either. Upon taking the stone in her hand, all three of them had been flung off their feet in an explosion. Dazed, Cass and Eugene had watched the sundrop rise from Rapunzel’s body merged with the moonstone. As one, it’d vanished into the heavens. The magic left no trace behind— other than the mangled and bloody corpse of the princess.

Rapunzel was dead and it was all their fault.

No. All _Cassandra's_ fault.

If only she had done her job and protected her. If only she had taken the stone like that blue girl from the shell house had suggested…

Cass had no idea how she was going to tell the king and queen. How she was going to tell her father… He would be so disappointed in her as she was in herself. No, ‘disappointed’ wasn’t the right word. _Ashamed_. That was what they would all be. What her companions already were. What she was. Ashamed to even know her. How she would ever be able to look anyone in the eye again was a mystery.

She’d as good as killed the princess herself in letting her take that wretched stone. She deserved no comfort for her own grief. No mercy for her sins. This was her fault.

Now, as they marched through the doors of the castle and into the throne room where the king and queen waited for their daughter for the last time, Cass could only wonder if she could ever be forgiven.

* * *

The king and queen were cloaked in purest black.

Every window that lined the spacious throne room followed suit. Thick panels had to fight to keep bright rays out. Where the rays were even coming from no one knew. It couldn’t be the sun, for the sun was dead.

In unison, the four bearers settled the coffin containing their sun before the dais. Cassandra stayed on her knees behind the box. No strength or reason left to rise.

In her grief, Cass didn’t notice the king’s approach until she could hear each of his shuddering breaths.

“Open it.”

The low command wasn’t directed to anyone in particular but Cass obeyed. The already familiar stench of decay overwhelmed her senses as she pulled the lid open and leaned her brow against the backside of the wood.

She wouldn’t look again. She _couldn't_. Cass knew what they were seeing. She’d done most of the arranging herself… and the cleaning… and the wrapping. The others had been little help, sinking in their grief and leaving her to fight the cascading current alone.

When the two monarch’s sobs and cries of denial pierced through the halls’ suffocating silence, she knew what they saw. All the damage the cloths couldn’t hide… Their daughter’s long hair—brown once more—intricately plaited, sprinkled with flowers, and pooled all around the princess filling the empty spaces her petite frame didn’t… The frayed-edged journal with too many blank pages left enfolded in her arms atop her stomach… Her trusty frying pan tucked against her side…

The trembling corners of Cass’ mouth twitched up. That had been Pascal’s idea; the pan. She’d almost declined putting it in there with the princess in favor of keeping that part of her with them. But she’d understood the chameleon’s line of thinking. Rapunzel always managed to find adventure wherever she went, she might need it now. Especially now that they weren’t there to watch her back. Not that their protection had actually been of any help in the end.

“How—how did this happen?” The king asked, voice jagged from his weeping, “Was it the stones?”

They all nodded. It was the stones ultimately, but not only.

Eyeing what remained of his daughter’s group, his narrowed gaze lingered on the former lady-in-waiting and suitor. The king demanded, “I want the story.”

And so they gave it. Eugene told most of it with a detached tone. And when he dropped off, the others picked up. But two full minutes went by in silence once they’d reached the point in the tale where the trio had entered the moonstone’s chamber.

Cass and Eugene were the only witnesses to Rapunzel’s final moments. Only they could explain. But they couldn’t. Since it’d happened, neither had truly left that room. Only seeing their leader’s death over and over again in their mind’s eye. Awake or asleep. The memory never rested. Yet, they struggled to find the words— find the strength— to verbalize what had happened in that God-forsaken room.

Eventually— painful and blunt as they were—the words stumbled from Cassandra’s lips.

When at last the recounting finished— ending with the stones disappearance and leaving out all of the messy aftermath— the king closed the lid of the coffin and turned away.

At last, the queen staggered from her throne with endless tears and draped herself over the wooden box. Groans ensued from her in a ceaseless stream. “My baby. Please don’t leave me again. _Please_.”

The moans acted as a chisel, chipping away at what little remained intact of Cassandra’s heart.

This was all her fault.

Cass forced herself to her feet. She took in the king’s rigid posture, his white-knuckled fists barely visible in the dim lighting.

This was her fault. The damning words rose in her throat—but they came from another first.

“This was _your_ fault.” The king growled, his ever-present sheathed sword almost knocking into his wife’s head with the force of his turn. His blazing eyes fixed on Cassandra.

Eugene’s head snapped up and he shot a concerned side-glance at his friend. He took a step toward the pair, murmuring placatingly, “Your Majesty…"

The king paid him no more attention than the dust on his shoes. Leaning closer, towering over the captain’s daughter, he said, “I trusted you to ensure her safe return. I entrusted you with my daughter’s very _life_ and this— _this_ is how you bring her home?” Another tear streaked down the king’s stained cheeks. He glanced down at the coffin between them. “The responsibility of my child’s life was placed upon your shoulders… and now her death rests on you as well.”

Every word struck true but Cass didn’t shrink from them. She couldn’t deflect these blows and she wouldn’t. Would only accept each with a bowed head and a dimming heart. She knew this would only be the first of what was sure to be many scolding’s to come. She deserved the blows. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“You failed us both. You have _failed_ your _kingdom_ _,_ Cassandra.”

“I know, Your Majesty.” Her head dipped lower. The coffin’s edge and her muddy boots swam in her vision. “Forgive me—”

The sharp whistle of a weapon being drawn, a flash of steel, and her words cut off with a strangled gasp.

 _"Frederic, no!"_ The queen’s shout of horror intertwined with several others.

Spots fought to overtake the image of the darkened throne room in Cass’ vision. She fumbled to stabilize herself on the arm extended before her. Blood gurgled in her throat and began to fill her mouth as she coughed. Her body unbiddenly forcing the unsteady coughs between her shallow gasps.

Blood trickled down her chin. Down her neck. Down onto the king’s sword protruding from her chest.

 _" No!_ _Cass!"_ Eugene’s tearful screams rose above the others.

Cassandra looked to see Hook and Lance struggling to hold the prince back. His own sword in hand but subdued by his best friend.

The stiff blade in her held unyieldingly still while the king shouted over his shoulder, “Guards! Remove the disruptors to the dungeon.”

None moved to comply.

Still, Cass bared her bloodied teeth at the order and glared up into her murderer’s eyes. She may have deserved this, but no one else. He had no right to punish her friends. King or not.

Any words of protest were thrown out of the window though as one of the king’s heavy hands latched onto her shoulder and held her up. Held her firmly in place as the sword is pushed out her back a little further. Cassandra’s pained gasp merged with a whimper. Muscles spasming. A rush of tears spilled out.

The spots, both dark and bright, grew larger. And Cass thought the last sight she would see was of her life’s blood leaking onto the sword skewering her. But she thought wrong.

“Cassandra.”

This time the gasp that left her wasn’t due to her injury. Cass never thought she’d hear that delicate voice again. _“Raps?”_

Immaculate hands passed through her line of vision and gently lifted her head. Rapunzel beamed lovingly down at her best friend. Her smile was more radiant than ever. Everything behind her, around her, was shining just as brightly though a few rolling hills and orchards could be made out. All of it could only be described as perfect.

Rapunzel said just as softly, “I’m here.”

Cassandra coughed out, “You’re alive?”

“No, Cass.”

Right. Cass glanced at the coffin where she’d laid her friend’s body only days ago. She shut her eyes and felt the heavy hand on her shoulder tighten as her knees tried to give out. “I’m so—”

Rapunzel’s finger appeared over her lips, the pressure faint but resolute. “Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence, young lady.”

Cass wasn’t even sure if she could. “You’re—” She coughed weakly and managed to finish in a whisper, “—here?”

A melodious laugh and Rapunzel shifted her grip to support the underside of her sister’s arms. “Why do you sound so surprised? I’m here for you always.”

Cassandra vaguely heard someone calling her father’s name. Wails of anger and of agony made her wonder if someone else was dying too? She heard running footsteps or perhaps it was the last poundings of her heart? Very familiar voices called her own name now. Her dad? Or was it her friends? She supposed none of it mattered anymore. Each sound, sight, and feeling was fading further from her grasp as Rapunzel’s became stronger on her. Steadier. Warmer.

Another cough—weaker than its predecessors— rocked through Cass, a feeble cry on its tail. An unbidden tear slid from underneath her lashes. The pain wasn’t letting go so easily.

“I’ve got you.” Rapunzel tightened her hold, smiling, though her eyes briefly lost a bit of their sparkle. “Take a deep breath for me, Cass.”

A flickering smile offered back to her best friend, Cassandra choked on one last gasp, “Miss—missed you, Raps.”

The cold blade was then yanked from her body. The hand on her shoulder shoving to aid in its removal. Aiding in her crumpling fall.

But Cassandra never feels her body meet the floor. She’s dancing through the clouds. Rising from all shadows.

Arm in arm with sunlight again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone need a tissue? *hands out tissue boxes* I'm sorry I made the king out to be kind of a monster but... tbh I'm not that fond of his character and decisions in the show anyway.  
> The ending was inspired by the epilogue song and scene from Les Miserables' (I have no claim on the idea).  
> Please leave a review below with your thoughts! Thank you for reading!
> 
> UPDATE AS OF 1-27-21: I've had a request to do a second part to this and I plan to see what I can do with it. Cap's POV and Cass' burial coming up!


End file.
